


This is Heaven

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina enjoy chocolate-covered strawberries in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #13 'Food.'

Cami picked up one of the chocolate-covered strawberries in the heart-shaped box next to her on the bed. “Open wide” she said to her girlfriend.

Slowly, Davina parted her lips and Cami slipped the fruit between them. Davina bit down on the treat and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste in her mouth. “My God, this is Heaven” she said.

Cami chuckled. “Is this all that it takes to make you happy?” she asked. “Chocolate-covered strawberries in bed?”

“Chocolate-covered strawberries in bed _with you_ " said the witch, smiling. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too” said Cami.


End file.
